Fifth Brother
The Fifth Brother is one of the main antagonists of the second season of Star Wars Rebels. He is one of the Inquisitors trained by Darth Vader to hunt down the surviving Jedi and any child of the Force they were training. Star Wars Rebels Season 2 After the death of the Grand Inquisitor, the Fifth Brother, along with the Seventh Sister were dispatched by Darth Vader, along with the Eighth Brother. While the Seventh Sister took it upon herself to hunt down Vader's former Jedi Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, after she was still alive. Both the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister captured Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren at an abandoned Republic hospital outpost. The Fifth Brother attempted to kill Ezra but the Seventh Sister wanted to use him to lure Kanan and Ahsoka out of hiding. Sabine, Ezra and Zeb managed to trick the two Inquisitors by pretending to call for reinforcements, along with Ahsoka and Kanan. They were ambushed by Zeb and Chopper, who freed Sabine and Ezra. The group escaped on the Phantom, despite the Seventh Sister's attempts to stop him. Later, The Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother were tasked in hunting down force-sensitive children and kill them with the threat of them possibly becoming Jedi. They abducted a baby girl, Alora, and attempted to kidnap another baby from the planet Takobo, but its mother had gotten it out with her droid. They soon crossed paths with Garazeb again, along with Kanan Jarrus, whom they briefly fought with until Zeb and Kanan fled. The two Inquisitors chased after them, where they were confronted by Ahsoka Tano, who fought so Ezra could escape with the child he was guarding. The Fifth Brother was soon bested by Ahsoka, who later escaped capture, along with Ezra and the other Rebels. However, it would be a minor defeat for the Inquisitors, because the Seventh Sister's droid later revealed where the Rebels were hiding: on the planet Garel. When the Inquisitors arrived on where the Rebels were hiding, the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother crossed paths with Ezra again, who had recently saw a vision of his parents. Enraged by their arrival, the padawan screamed that the Inqusitors would not get in his way and went to engage the Inquisitors, who raised their lightsabers. However, Kanan took his blaster and shot down the control panel that activated the door and cut the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister off from Ezra. Later, the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother were contacted by the Eighth Brother, after he was captured by Kanan and Ahsoka. They joined him on Malachor after the Eighth Brother was captured by Kanan and Ahsoka. However, the Inquisitors were overpowered with the arrivals of Ezra and Maul. The Sister stated that the rumors were true and that Darth Maul lived, causing them to enter a seven-way duel between Maul, Ezra, Ahsoka and Kanan. However, the Inquisitors realized they were outnumbered and retreated. They learned that Ezra had found the Holocron through one of hte Sister's droids and let the Eighth Brother go off to finish them off. The Fifth Brother attacked Ahsoka and Kanan, however, he was killed by Darth Maul. Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Star Wars Rebels Characters Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Knights Category:Animated Characters